


You're still an arsehole

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, The Empty Hearse Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are in the underground, in a tube, which is wired with a bomb, ready to explode. It makes John realise what he really wants before he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're still an arsehole

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from 221Bye on Tumblr:  
> [Oh my god I just realised how bad I need a little fic where they are on the tube and John kisses him, not knowing that the bomb isn't going to blow up. (Some smut later on in 221b would also be welcome :D) Please and Thank You!]

"I’m sorry". I screwed my eyes shut for a moment before opening them to look back at his face, "what?". Sherlock’s eyes started to fill with tears. No. I’d never seen him get this emotional. _No!_ “I can’t.. I can’t do it John, I don’t know how”. He straightened up on his knees where he was kneeling on the floor beside the bomb, planted in the middle of the tube carriage floor, “forgive me”. I stood up straight, clenching my hands together into fists, “what?”. Sherlock pressed his hands together into a praying position, “please John, forgive me.. for all the hurt that I have caused you”. _No._ Sherlock didn’t beg. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t real! “No, no, no, no, no, _no!_ This is a trick!”. Sherlock shook his head, “no”. I could feel the anger building up inside of me, “another one of your bloody tricks!”. Sherlock shook his head again, “no”. I was starting to panic now. Surely.. he was _joking?_ He could do this. Of course he could! He always knew how! “I wanted you not to be dead”, I said softly, fighting back the tears that threatened to run down my cheeks. “Yeah well be careful what you wish for”, he replied, not quite meeting my eyes. I just sighed, not knowing how to answer that. “If I hadn’t come back.. you wouldn’t be standing there and.. you’d still have a future with Mary”. I turned away from him, shaking my head, “I don’t want a future with Mary”. I could hear him getting to his feet behind me, “what?”. I turned around and took a deep breath, “she’ll always be second best now you’re back. We got engaged because, you.. were dead. You are the best and wisest man I have ever known. I don’t want to live my life with anyone else now, now.. I have _you_ again”. Sherlock’s mouth was hanging open in shock, “what?”, he said again. I sighed, stepped over the bomb and grabbed his face in my hands. I kissed him. I kissed him more passionately then I’d ever kissed anyone before in my whole life. If this was going to be the last kiss of my life, I wanted it to be a good one. He kissed me back, grabbing my waist and pulling me flush against him. We kissed like animals, hungrily and desperate. Sherlock was much more experienced than I thought he would be. I squeezed my eyes shut and clinged to him as tightly as I could. At least I’d die in his arms. At least I’d be with _him._

I opened my eyes and Sherlock was nuzzling his nose against mine, smiling. "You..", I started to say and Sherlock just grinned, trying not to laugh. “Oh those things you said.. such sweet things! _I-I_ never knew you cared!”. I glared at him, still not willing to let him go out of my tight grip, “there’s an off switch”, he said softly. “What?”. He smirked, letting out a small laugh, “there’s always an off switch”. I looked down at the bomb and the time was flickering between 1:28 and 1:29. “Terrorists can g-“, he went to say before my lips came crashing against his. He gasped and kissed me back, pulling away almost as quickly as it started, “the police are here, I think we should.. go home”. I just smirked, “yeah.. lets go home”. 

 

We ran up the stairs to our flat, almost knocking Mrs Hudson over in the process, “put the telly on Mrs Hudson, it’ll help block out the noises John here will be making”. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment, “Sherlock!”. Mrs Hudson just laughed, “don’t worry dear, I hear all sorts from next door. Last night, you wouldn’t believe it! The two married ones, I heard it all! They were up i-“, I interrupted, “thanks Mrs Hudson! Don’t come up for a while”. Sherlock was laughing, as he pulled me through the door before slamming it shut. “I bet you’re more noisy then both our gay neighbours combined. You can’t even give yourself a handjob quietly”, he growled in my ear. I smirked, _"oh,_ do you listen?”. Sherlock quirked an eyebrow, “yes, problem?”. I shook my head, “no, God _no,_ just, next time, come in and join me”. He grinned and nodded, pushing me forcefully by my chest against the door. I gasped at the impact but before I could react, Sherlock was pressed up against me, pinning my hands to the door and had his tongue exploring my mouth, kissing me. I kissed him back, grinding my hips against his as they were all I could move. He let go of my hand to grab my hip and keep it still. I used my freehand to push him away, “bedroom”. He shook his head, “here”. I laughed, “I have lube in my room, go upstairs”. He started kissing my neck, using his teeth to leave marks, “no”, he mumbled. I smirked, “fine, have it your way”. I pushed him away forcefully and picked him up, throwing him over my shoulder. “John! You _bastard!_ Put me down!”, he shouted, kicking and squirming in my arms. I just laughed, walking up the stairs with him over my shoulder, “John! Put me _down!”._ He was so skinny, he literally weighed nothing. He was fast, _yes,_ and he knew how to use his strengths, but he would never be stronger than I was. I put him down on the bed and he scowled, grabbing my hair and pulling my face towards his. He kissed me again, his hands grabbing at anywhere he could reach. “Off, _off.._ take all this off”. I nodded, tugging off all my clothes as he did, throwing the discarded garments onto the floor around the bed. He pulled me down onto him, our naked bodies pressed against each other, “I want you, all of you”, he mumbled softly. I smiled, “you can have anything you want. All of me. Every single bit”. 

 

Sherlock lay out on his back with his legs spread. I worked a slick finger into his hole and he threw his head back, groaning in pleasure. I breathed out loudly, “God Sherlock, you’re so.. _tight”._ He mumbled in response, something I couldn’t understand before I slipped a second finger in, making him moan. “Oh, what was that about me making all those noises? Look at you! You can’t keep quiet, can you?”, I grinned. Sherlock just glared at me, “I can’t h- _ah!_ I can’t.. help it”. I laughed softly and withdrew my fingers, Sherlock whimpering at the loss. I went to pull out a condom but he grabbed my hand, “no, I’m clean, please.. I want to feel your release inside of me”. I nodded, trying to calm my breathing. He looked incredible. He had sweat running down his forehead and his cock was rock hard and leaking precum all over his stomach. “Beg for it”, I said softly. Sherlock just laughed, “no way”. I raised my eyebrows, _"oh.._ you don’t want it?”. Sherlock’s eyes widened, “no! _No!_ I do. I do. John, don’t make me say it”. I giggled, running a finger up his hard length, “what’s the magic word?”. Sherlock groaned loudly, “John! Quit messing about!”. I squeezed his cock in my fist and he moaned loudly, “okay! Okay! Please! Please John! _Please”._ I grinned, “okay, as you asked so nicely”. 

I squeezed some lube into my hand and stroked my cock slowly, making Sherlock watch. He’d lost control. I never thought I’d see it, but he was begging for my cock. He never failed to amaze me. I lined up with his hole and didn’t bother giving him a warning. I pushed straight in and he moaned loudly, grabbing my arms for support, “fuck”, he mumbled under his breath. He never swore either. I’d have to do this more often. I started to thrust into him, not having the strength or patience anymore to be gentle or slow. I grabbed at his hips, steadying him as I too, lost control. The thrusts were hard and quick, making it all over way too quickly. It only took a few thrusts into his prostate for Sherlock to shout out my name and for his climax to hit him. His release was all over his stomach and chest. He reached up and pulled my face towards his, pulling me into a deep kiss. I reached my peak and we both moaned loudly, Sherlock whimpering as he felt his hole fill up with my release. We lay there for a few minutes, forehead against forehead while we caught our breaths back, giving each other every so often small kisses on our lips. I finally pulled out of him and he grinned widely, letting out a soft laugh. “What?”, I grinned. Sherlock just shrugged, “do you really want.. _me?”._ I sighed happily, “yes Sherlock, I’m.. so, glad you’re back. I want you. I’ve _always_ wanted you”. He smiled as I laid down next to him, “so.. you’re not mad at me anymore?”. I shook my head, “no _but.._ you're still an arsehole”. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me tightly, “that’s why you love me”. I nodded and closed my eyes, “yes, Sherlock.. that’s why I love you”.


End file.
